


These Boots Aren't Made For Walking

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-03
Updated: 2007-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco has the perfect idea for a Christmas present… he just needs to learn how to implement it





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title** \- These Boots Aren't Made For Walking  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- She Who Rocks My Christmas Socks – Potion_Lady  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- ~1200  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Slash, Cussing, Desk!Sex, Cross-dressing, Role Play, Spanking  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story. All characters depicted in sexual situations herein are above the age of consent.  
 **Summary** \- Draco has the perfect idea for a Christmas present… he just needs to learn how to implement it  
 **Author's Notes** \- A Christmas gift!fic for Piratesmile331, who requested _Boots_ – Merry Christmas sweetie!

 

 

It was an inspired idea, and one that Draco knew would keep him in Harry's good books well into the New Year. All he had to do was perfect walking in the six inch stiletto heels, and their Christmas would definitely go with a bang. Or four.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry sat down at his desk and waited in nervous anticipation. Draco had insisted that Harry receive his present in his study, and on Christmas Eve, not Christmas Day when they would be at the Weasleys'. Which led Harry's mind down all kinds of interesting paths about what the blonde could have bought him.

He was so lost in a fantasy about dildos that he didn't register the clipping of heels until it was almost outside the closed door. He wondered what the hell was making the clicking noise, but his thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door, and Draco's voice floating through. "May I come in?"

"Course you can, why are you ask~… oh, sweet Merlin…"

Harry just gawped as Draco closed the door behind him and paused for a moment. The blonde was every deviant fantasy rolled into one perfect package. A white blouse was held closed by one button and Harry's old school tie, the tails knotted to show off Draco's midriff. After the expanse of creamy flesh, there was the waistband of a red and gold pleated skirt. Harry whimpered as his eyes found the hem, barely covering Draco's thighs. Following the line of his lover's legs down, Harry groaned at the shiny leather encasing Draco's legs up and past his knees. 

The boots were laced up, with pointy toes and high heels. Harry couldn't take his eyes off them as Draco walked towards him, the only sounds in the room the click of his heels and Harry's ragged breath. The blonde conjured a chair and sat down in front of Harry's desk, folding his legs primly at the knee and giving Harry a flash of red silk panties. Harry did the only thing he could think of. He gurgled.

Pleased at the reaction from his lover, Draco ploughed on with his plan and tried to ignore the ache in his groin. His voice light and slightly worried, Draco looked up at Harry through his eyelashes, "You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Prof~… I… you…" Stuttering some more, Harry closed his mouth and took a deep breath. With a feral smile he relaxed into the game and folded his hands neatly on the desk. "Yes, Miss Malfoy. Do you know why I have called you here today?"

Draco's fingers stroked over his exposed throat in a movement that could appear innocent. Pulling at the neck of his blouse gently, Draco smirked when the act of pulling the fabric taut revealed the outline of his nipple rings and made Harry's eyes cross. "No, Professor. Have I been bad?"

Shivering, Harry nodded firmly. "Yes, very bad. I've heard about how naughty you’ve been in your other classes, and your grades are slipping atrociously."

Faux-fear on his face, Draco uncrossed and re-crossed his legs before leaning forward slightly. "Oh no! Oh, Professor, if my boyfriend finds out he’ll be so angry, he'll spank me for sure."

"That is… ah… not my concern."

"Oh, but it is, Professor! How will I ever sit still in class if my bottom is all red and stinging? Please, Professor, there must be something I can do to get my grades up? I'll do anything!" 

Smirking, Harry pushed his chair back and patted the desk. "Come and sit here, and we'll give you a little test."

Draco sat primly on the desk, his knees pressed together as Harry's hands ran up and down the leather of the boots before running up his thighs, pushing the skirt up. Draco made a show of gasping and moaning, then yelping in shock as Harry's hands forced their way between his legs and pushed his thighs apart. "Professor! This is wrong!"

"Do you want to fail my course?"

Draco shook his head and Harry smirked in satisfaction. Running his hands up Draco's legs, he cupped and stroked the blonde's erection through the red silk. "Very nice indeed. Now, as I teach Geography, you'll answer questions on capital cities. What is the capital city of Britain?"

Harry's hand squeezed around his aching prick, and Draco jerked his hips forwards as his eyes fluttered closed. "L~london."

"Very good! Such a clever girl! How about Australia?"

Harry's fingers were sliding close to his entrance, and Draco rocked back on his hips to give his lover better access. "Canberra, Sir."

"So clever. How about Croatia?"

Harry's fingers had slipped into the silk panties, and were pressing against Draco's perineum and making him whimper with pleasure. His head was foggy, and he spoke his answer unsurely, "Sarajevo?"

Withdrawing his hand, Harry let his features fall into a stern mask. "No, Miss Malfoy. The capital city of Croatia is Zagreb. You obviously pay no attention in my lessons. So you'll have to be punished. Stand up and put your palms on the desk."

Draco did as asked, shivering with excitement as he felt Harry lifting his skirt up to lie along his bent back, exposing his arse to his lover's scrutiny. Harry dropped stinging smacks on Draco's arse, five on each cheek, before his hand reached round to squeeze and fondle his aching prick. "Are you enjoying this?"

"Y~yes… Professor, yes…"

Harry growled and pulled the panties down, right off the blonde's legs and balling them up. He dropped them on the desk and resumed spanking Draco's bare arse, enjoying the way the firm globes bounced slightly, and reddened beautifully as Draco whimpered and writhed. A slick trail caught his attention, and Harry gripped Draco's buttocks tightly and held them apart. "Have you been playing with yourself?"

Grunting in response, Draco beamed when he heard the snick of Harry's zipper. "Such a pretty little arse. I shant let it go to waste."

Draco swore long and low as Harry pushed into him forcefully. His lover gave him no time to acclimatise, but gripped Draco's hips and set up a bruising rhythm. His other hand stroked over Draco's abdomen, flickering touches that made Draco laugh breathlessly and suck his stomach in. But Harry's fingers wanted to be elsewhere, and Draco keened as his nipple rings were pulled and twisted, sending sparks of white-hot pleasure radiating through his chest. 

The cock pounding over his prostate, combined with the delicious pleasure in his nipples, was enough to push Draco into an orgasm even though his cock was untouched. He forced himself to stay propped up as Harry kept rutting against him, finally coming with an animalistic growl.

Suddenly boneless, Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and pulled the blonde with him as he collapsed back into his chair. They were both panting, and it was long minutes before Draco clenched around Harry's softening cock and breathed, "Merry Christmas."

"Fuck yes! Draco, you… I… boots!"

Grinning, Draco lifted one leg and stretched it out on Harry's desk, admiring the expensive shoes. "I thought you'd like them. I tell you though, these boots aren't made for walking."

"Just kinky role-playing?"

"Precisely!"


End file.
